tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Renard Di Vèneto
This roleplay character belongs to Kevin Garcia and is coming soon ; , , , |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |marital status = * Married (second marriage, ?? - ??; ?? year) * In a relationship (Andrés Eiríkursson, - ; years) * Divorcé (first marriage, - ; years) |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |signature = |Title = * Barone di Venito (because of his brother's status as count) * Membro del Consiglio (Consiglio Degli Stregoni) |Died = |alias = *Ren (nickname) * |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5′10″ |hair = * Brown (originally) * Greying (currently) |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Viljami Parkkinen (husband) * Ilta Di Vèn (daughter) * Miska Di Vèneto (son) * Andrés Eiríkursson (ex-partner) * Sethunya Thebe (ex-wife) * Allegra Di Vèneto (daughter) * Aureliano Di Vèneto (son) * Annunziato Di Vèneto (mother) † * Maëlys Montanari (formerly Di Vèneto) (née Gérard) (father) † * Giosuè Montanari (step-father) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Heartbreaker (Dionne Warwick) |Wand = , 11", |Patronus = |House = Maison Cerisier |Loyalty = * ** Maison Cerisier * Di Vèneto Family * Gérard Family * Italian Ministry of Magic ** Consiglio Degli Stregoni * Università Magica di Venezia |job = Member of the Consiglio Degli Stregoni |hideg = ---- }} Renard Geoffroy Gioacchino Cristoforo Di Vèneto (born ) is a born to Annunziato Di Vèneto and Maëlys Montanari (née Gérard). He has seven siblings, two full siblings, and five half-siblings. Renard is a member of the Di Vèneto family, the Gérard family, and the Parkkinen family (by marriage). Biography Trivia *Renard struggled with alcoholism for several years after a stressful period at work. **One of his biggest regrets is the fact he had to make the decision to break up with his long time partner Andrés Eiríkursson, to prevent him from staying with him despite clearly being afraid of/triggered by him when he was drunk, but still insisting on trying to help. **He has been teetotal since , having first attemptedto stop drinking in , but struggling with it a lot until the fact that his elder brother needed him spurred him to try harder. * Renard considers the fact that his elder brother Franç's openness with his sexual orientation to be one of the most admirable things about him, as Renard struggled to come to terms with the fact that he was gay for years, so far that he married a woman for a while. He claims Franç's work to bring about gay marriage saved his life in many ways. Etymology *''Renard '' *''Geoffroy '' *''Gioacchino '' *''Cristoforo '' *''Di Vèneto'' References Category:Italian Speakers Category:Italian Category:Italian National Team Fans Category:Italian Nobility Category:Italian Politicians Category:Politicians Category:Italian Ministry of Magic Category:Consiglio Degli Stregoni Category:Maison Cerisier Category:Maison Cerisier Alumni Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Gérard Family Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Category:Membro del Consiglio Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Purebloods Category:Blood Traitors Category:Venitian Speakers Category:Venitian Mages Category:Università Magica di Venezia Category:Università Magica di Venezia Student Category:Alcoholics Category:Recovered Alcoholic Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Landvik's Furutrærdrikke Drinkers Category:Lesauvage Family Category:Consiglio Degli Stregoni Member Category:2Fab4You Category:2Fab4You HP Category:Animagus